


the noises you make

by SanIker_59



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Hand Jobs, Height difference, Juventus Turin, Light Porn, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59
Summary: Gigi has noticed something a bit off about Paulo and god know that kid isn't going to do anything about it. So, our trusty captain confronts Paulo to an unexpected end.





	the noises you make

A normal day at training for Gigi meant coming in early, stretching out aging joints and meeting with the trainers before the rest of the team had even gotten out of their beds. It was something he had started doing since his knees started to begin to ache even hours after a match and wearing the captain’s armband added to his sense of obligation. Setting a good example for the next generation of players meant as such. One thing Gigi learned was that by getting to the training grounds early, he always could tell what kind of session it was going to be. Whether it was the facial expressions of the trainers or the air on the pitch, today felt different than the last training session as soon as Gigi stepped in the doors.

“Good morning,” he called out in greeting as he passed a few familiar faces. A team doctor was walking with the trainers to the field this morning, grim expressions on their faces. They offered their own greeting in return before turning down a separate corridor, leading Gigi to sigh as he headed to the dressing room. The fact that the doctor was accompanying the trainers meant nothing good and Gigi had a bad feeling already. It had been Paulo that was the most recent addition to the ever growing list of injured players on Juventus’ squad. The kid was young and healthy, due to bounce back soon but most likely not in time for the important matches that were coming up. As Gigi approached the locker room he reflected in the conversation he had with the younger man their last training session when Paulo had been checking out with the physios as Allegri had let out all of the players who had been fit to practice. Gigi had caught up with the Argentine, performing his captainly duties in an attempt to help as best he could. Paulo was restless when he wasn’t able to play, but Gigi knew he had a good head on his shoulders and with the right motivation wouldn’t rush his recovery to get back on the pitch.

The thing about Paulo was that Gigi had been noticing something a bit… off with the younger man. It wasn’t his playing, before the injury he had just picked up the kid had been in perfect form, but it seemed anytime Gigi ended up alone with the striker he snapped back into the kid he was when he first joined Juventus. Gigi had been aware of it for the last few months but didn’t tread on the subject, instead waiting to see if it would work itself out. That last day he had seen Paulo in the physio’s exam room when he went to check on him, he had learned the situation had yet to resolve itself. It was lots of little things to Gigi. The way Paulo wasn’t quite able to meet his eyes when he spoke, choosing to glance out the window or at his phone instead. Paulo seemed to become unable to form any sentence longer than four words, mostly offering small sounds in response to Gigi, a hum or just a nod of the head. Gigi couldn’t place the reason, Paulo had been fine in the summer. He had even joined Gigi on his vacation before he went to Argentina to finish up the break. It was when he came back, when they were back in Turin that everything seemed to switch off. 

Shaking his head to clear the muddled thoughts, Gigi approached the locker room, adjusting his training bag in hand as he reached out to open the door. The lights were already on as Gigi stepped in, slightly caught off guard as he realized there was another bag similar to his own occupying the bench before Paulo’s name. The boots that were to the side of the bench offered more proof as Gigi furrowed his eyebrows together, not seeing Paulo in the room.

“Paulo?” Gigi called out, hearing something drop in the shower room almost insync with his voice. In an instant, Paulo appeared at the open doorway between the changing room and the showers, eyes wide as he looked at Gigi.

“Hello,” the Argentine offered, cheeks flushed slightly as he pulled his training kit all the way down his torso, where it had been bunched just above his nipples.

“Good morning. I wasn’t expecting for you to be here so early,” Gigi commented, moving to his own bench, momentarily turning his back on Paulo as he set down his bag.

“The physio’s called me in for a final check. They wanted to do vitals and light training to make sure I was good for the team training today,” Paulo explained, voice shaking slightly as he moved towards his own bench. Gigi nodded as he peeled off his jacket and shirt, reaching into the bag to grab his own kit.

“And how are you feeling? No pain bothering you, right?” Gigi asked, turning to face Paulo as he pulled on his undershirt, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Paulo turned back to his bag, moving it so that he could sit on the bench and reaching for his boots.

“I think it’s all good,” Paulo nodded in response, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as he put on his boots. Gigi watched the younger man with a slight frown. 

“Paulo,” Gigi called, sitting on his own bench as the other man finished tying up his boot, “Come here for a second.” At his request Paulo immediately opened his mouth, lips attempting to form words as he glanced at the door. “Come on Paulo, just sit with me for a moment,” Gigi waved him over, almost rolling his eyes as Paulo began to stutter out an excuse about meeting with the trainers. “Don’t make me come over there myself,” Gigi said, bringing out his captain voice as Paulo’s lips froze, staring at Gigi for a moment before he stood with a small sigh and crossed the dressing room to sit himself almost a yard away from Gigi on the bench. Gigi stared at the kid, utterly confused by how this was the same Paulo who had lounged over Gigi so many times on buses and planes and even hotel beds when they occasionally roomed together. “Is there something you need to talk to me about Paulo? Is something wrong?” Paulo’s eyes furrowed together as he glanced at Gigi, looking a bit caught off guard.

“No. Why would anything be wrong?” he asked in return, his foot bouncing on the floor as Gigi continued watching him.

“I’m your captain Paulo, and though that means many things, it doesn’t mean that you can’t tell me if there’s something wrong. I’ve noticed how you’ve been acting and I’d like to apologize for whatever i did to make you feel so uncomfortable around me. I wish you would have addressed the issue sooner if it was going to be such a problem for you,” Gigi had grown more and more tired of sugar coating the older he got and after careful consideration, had picked this route to take in speaking with Paulo. He was sure the younger man would never bring it up and though Gigi did not know what had been the cause of Paulo’s change in attitude, he knew taking responsibility for whatever it was would be the best approach. 

However, in spite of his careful planning, the confusion on Paulo’s face only seemed to grow, mixing in with a mild panic that had begun to surface as Gigi spoke. 

“Wh-What? No! I mean- what are you talking about? You haven’t done anything,” Paulo’s voice was a bit louder than before as he stared at Gigi, asking for answers.

“Paulo, you’ve been acting very differently with me for the past few months. You barely speak to me and I was concerned I had done something to make you uncomfortable,” Gigi explained, speaking slowly as Paulo continued to try and form some sort of response.

“Oh dear God Gigi I didn’t mean to- it’s not that you did anything. I just- it wasn’t a good idea to- I mean I,” Paulo stuttered, growing frantic as he tried to explain leading Gigi to place his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, scooting closer to him as his fingers rubbed soothing circles into the kit fabric of the kit. 

“It’s okay Paulo, just breathe,” Gigi instructed, moving his hand to rub up and down Paulo’s back as he tried to help the boy calm down but his inconsistent breathing only seemed to worsen before he finally jumped from the bench, leaving Gigi’s hand suspended in the air as he watch Paulo stand a couple yards in front of him. 

“I can’t breathe- it isn’t going to help me calm down if you’re touching me!” Paulo exclaimed, finally pushing the words from his mouth as he fought to regain a consistent breathing pattern.

“I’m sorry Paulo, I won’t touch you again,” Gigi promised, holding his hands up in surrender as he carefully watched Paulo. The Argentine looked down to finally meet his gaze, his eyes slightly wide as Gigi’s words registered in his mind.

“No! It’s not like that- I don’t mean that you can’t touch me it’s just that if you’re touching me it just gets me more worked up! I’m sorry Gigi I’m a total mess at the moment and I still can’t quite breathe,” Paulo admitted, propping his hands on his hips as he attempted to take deep breaths, not noticing the way Gigi’s head cocked to the side at his remark.

“What do you mean?” Gigi asked, waiting until Paulo looked a bit more calmed down before the words left his mouth. Paulo looked back at him, confusion written across his face as he tried to decipher what Gigi was asking. “You said I couldn’t touch you because you just get more worked up. What do you mean Paulo?” Gigi asked, watching as the realization hit Paulo, his face visibly dropping as he immediately opened his mouth to explain. The words weren’t able to leave his mouth as his lips attempted to shape out a response, finally settling on a low whine of embarrassment as he lifted his hands to cover his face, shoulders dropping. Gigi could hear the boy mumbling to himself as he stood before him. “Paulo,” Gigi spoke, trying to get the younger man’s attention but failing to do so. Muttering a curse under his breath, Gigi stood, taking a step closer to Paulo before wrapping his hands around Paulo’s wrists, careful to not hold them too tightly but using enough strength to pull them to Paulo’s sides, exposing the Argentine’s flushed face and neck. “Paulo, I need for you to calm down so that we can have a calm discussion about this,” Gigi ordered, his captain voice sounding again as Paulo bit into his lips, gaze dropping from Gigi’s. “No, look at me Paulo,” Gigi tutted releasing Paulo’s wrist from his right hand so that he could gently grasp the other man’s chin between his fingers, raising his face to angle up towards Gigi. “Now Paulo, tell me why it is that when I touch you, you get so worked up,” Gigi watched as Paulo’s lips formed a pout, a small whimper leaving the shorter man’s lips as he tried to pull his chin from Gigi’s grasp. “Paulo, be a good boy and look at me when you speak,” Gigi ordered, making note of the way Paulo’s eyelashes fluttered at the pet name.

“Because,” Paulo started, growing silent as Gigi’s left hand reached up, brushing gently over his eyelids as a way of compelling the younger man to open his eyes. Paulo did, staring up at Gigi and his warm gaze. With a deep breath, Paulo began to speak. “Because Gigi I thought it was just some silly little crush. When I first got here there were obviously nerves, I mean you’re the greatest goalkeeper in the world and I’ve watched you for years, being here was crazy but, those nerves never went away. And then I started noticing things and they didn’t stop either. Then we were on that boat, and your hand was… I figured out that it wasn’t some crush that was going to go away with time. I figured it would be better for me if I just backed off and didn’t make you deal with some kid who-” Paulo ranted, only getting cut off by Gigi’s fingers as they slowly ran across his plump lips.

“Some kid who what Paulo? Finally understood what he wants? What kid Paulo?” Gigi asked, his voice low and husky as he leaned closer to Paulo, relishing in the way the shorter man almost disappeared beneath him. Paulo gulped, tongue flicking out to wet his lips and making a fractional sort of contact with Gigi’s thumb as it pressed against his bottom lip.

“Some kid who was pretty sure you would turn him down the first chance you got,” Paulo admitted, raising his hands from his sides as he grew more confident, gently resting them on Gigi’s hips.

“Oh Paulo, how could anyone turn you down?” Gigi asked, moving his hand to gently grasp the side of Paulo’s neck, holding him still as Gigi leaned in closer. 

“Fuck Gigi,” Paulo moaned, staring at the other man’s lips as they moved closer.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop Paulo,” Gigi offered, the hand that had been keeping Paulo’s chin upturned dropping down the younger man’s body, brushing along his chest before finding purchase along his back, right before his ass. 

“Don’t stop Gigi, please. I want this, I want this so-” Gigi let out a low growl at the younger man’s pleading, dipping his head the last few inches to press his lips against Paulo’s own. Paulo let out a low whimper as Gigi pressed his body against Paulo’s. Paulo’s hands ran up the older man’s torso before settling on his neck, thumbs rubbing against the skin there as Gigi lead the Argentine through a slow but intense kiss. Paulo imagined he could do his all day, Gigi’s hand reaching down to palm his ass while the older man’s tongue lazily invaded Paulo’s mouth. Oddly enough, it didn’t feel very rushed, despite Paulo’s very high heart rate as he spread his legs, allowing for Gigi’s hips to slot in against his own. “Fucking hell Gigi,” Paulo cursed as he felt the older man’s groin pressing against his own, his head falling back as Gigi’s lips brushed against his jaw. 

Paulo reached for Gigi’s hair, gently twisting his fingers into the dark hair as a moan escaped his swollen lips, Gigi never ceasing the teasing drag of his lips across Paulo’s skin though the younger man praying he was careful not to leave any marks as Paulo moved his head back to meet Gigi’s lips, hearing the older man’s groan as Paulo lightly pulled the strands of hair his fingers had wrapped around. Gigi gently bit at Paulo’s lip in retaliation, his hand dropping from Paulo’s neck to the center of his back, pressing the younger man against him as his other man continued its groping of Paulo’s perky bum. Not a moment after Paulo let out a almost desperate whimper against Gigi’s lips, the familiar sound of a ringtone began to play, causing the two footballers to freeze for a moment. Paulo took in a deep breath as Gigi pulled away from him, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his phone. Gigi let out a sigh as he answered the call, holding the phone to his ear as he looked back at Paulo, keeping his hand pressed flush against the younger man’s back. Paulo waited, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm to raging hard on now causing a bulge in his shorts which was pressed so conveniently against Gigi’s own crotch, though the jeans he was still wearing kept Paulo from being able to feel much against him. Paulo felt his teeth brush against his now sore lip, wincing slightly as he realized they would definitely be bruised after that episode. Gigi seemed to be finishing up his phone call, saying goodbye to whoever had interrupted the two before slipping the phone back into his pocket.

“That was Claudio, he was letting me know he’s on his way. I hate being interrupted but it was probably for the best, you said you need to meet with the physios?” Gigi asked, astonishing Paulo who looked up at his with wide eyes.

“I mean- yes but what and I going to do? Walk up to them with an obvious boner and pretend not to notice?” Paulo asked incredulously, watching as Gigi glanced down at the bugle in his shorts with a laugh. 

“You do have a good point. Here, come with me,” Gigi nodded to himself, grabbing onto Paulo’s wrist as he lead him back into the showers, glancing back at the door to the dressing room to make sure the coast was clear before dragging Paulo to the furthest stall from the doorway. Paulo let himself be situation against the far wall, Gigi standing before him as a cover though if Paulo tried, he could see around the captain to the doorway. “Pull off your shirt, be quick about it,” Gigi instructed, pulling off his own undershirt before unbuckling his jeans. Paulo felt his eyes go wide as he took in a deep breath but followed Gigi’s instructions. Stripping his shirt off, Paulo stood bare from the waist up as Gigi took the chance to look over his tanned skin. Gigi’s hand reached out, gently brushing against Paulo’s hip before settling on his waist, tensing around the skin as though he was testing his grip.

“Gigi,” Paulo whined quietly, dropping a hand to rub across the fabric of his shorts. Gigi smiled down at Paulo, reaching down with his other hand to pull down Paulo’s shorts, just enough so that he could reach in and get a good grip around the Argentine’s cock. Paulo let out a loud moan as Gigi’s broad hand wrapped around him, beginning to move across the sensitive flesh. Paulo whimpered as Gigi’s other hand grabbed at his own, guiding Paulo’s hand to rest against Gigi’s abs as Paulo got the hint and with a deep breath, unzipped Gigi’s pants the rest of the way. Gigi’s skin was warm and firm, the years of working his hardest to keep in good shape obviously paying off as Paulo hesitantly slipped his hand between Gigi’s warm flesh and the tight fabric of his underwear. Paulo felt a groan tear its way up his throat as his hand brushed against Gigi's hard cock, Gigi's own hand tightening it's grip on Paulo. Gigi dipped his head down, resting it against the wall next to Paulo's head as his hand moved down Paulo's cock, trying to bring the boy to his breaking point before their other teammates decided to make an appearance. Paulo was struggling to get his own hand around Gigi's thick length, the stimulation on his down dick distracting him but Gigi felt he was already close from all of the noises Paulo continued to make. His little whimpers and moans were like gasoline to the fire burning in Gigi's belly, causing him to increase his hand's pace as he reached his free hand around Paulo, slipping it into his shorts as he resumed his groping of the younger man's ass. Paulo squeaked slightly as Gigi squeezed, arching his back into Gigi and pushing their groins together as he tried to keep his hand moving at a constant pace on Gigi's dick. "Fuck," Paulo whimpered, feeling his ass clench as Gigi's finger just barely brushed against his puckered hole "Fuck Gigi," Paulo breathed almost at a whisper as he came in Gigi's hand, hips thrusting against the older man. Gigi groaned at the sight before his eyes, pulling his hand from around Paulo to reach into his own briefs, wrapping around Paulo's hand as he jerked himself off, Paulo trying to keep up though he felt as though he was stuck in some sort of subspace as he came back from his high. His eyes finally began to focus back in time to watch Gigi's face scrunching up in pleasure before he left the older man's cum cover both of their hands. Paulo continued to stroke his captain through his orgasm.

They both stood, leaning against the wall as their breathing evened out, Gigi reaching for a spare towel that had been placed their for after training showers but instead would be used as a clean up tool as he did his best to clean them both up. 

"Spray some cologne before the guys get here. Even those idiots know what sex smells like," Gigi laughed, afterglow evident on his face as Paulo gazed up at him.

"Can we- or do you want to, maybe, do this again sometime. Preferably not here, maybe my place or something but definitely this," Paulo asked, cheeks never losing the warmth they had maintained since Gigi had first touched him. Gigi smiled down at the younger man, leaning down to press a soft kiss against eager lips. Gigi pulled away to Paulo's disappointment though the smile was restored on the Argentine's face at Gigi's reassurance.

"No, not here. But yes, definitely again."


End file.
